Okami: The Wolf Guardain
by Gaijin-Sensei
Summary: Cursed and blessed with immense wolflike powers, Okami's charged with the duty of Wolf Guardian. She must capture and purify evil cursed wolves. She is also interested in a certain sand sibling.
1. Prologue

Hello! This is my first Naruto fanfic and my third story! Please since I'm kind of a newbie at this anime, don't hurt me with flames! Also, some of my chapters might be a little or too short, so bear with me! Anyways, please enjoy!

Prologue 

A young Jonin named Okami resides in a small, yet very well hidden village not very far from Konoha. She was assigned to protect the village for three years due to the increasing number of wolf attacks. Wolves were never this violent. They only time they attack is when there's a sudden shortage of food or they've been attacked themselves. This was very strange.

Well, those three years are almost up, and thanks to Okami, wolf attacks happen rarely now. She was just packing her things until she received a message from the village wise woman. The wise woman ordered Okami to check in with Genki, the village's lookout. Something was wrong, very wrong. And it was heading in their direction.

After she received the message, Okami was on her way to the watchtower. On her way to the tower, something bothered her. She noticed that the forest surrounding the village was eerily quiet. As if, something big went into the forest and scared off all the animals and birds. "Something's definitely up!" She said to herself. "I hope nothing happened to Genki."

When she reached the tower, the unthinkable came to be. The watchtower was destroyed and Genki was nowhere to be found. She looked closer at the damaged site and noticed two trails leading back into the forest. One was a trail of blood. She wiped her finger on the blood and sniffed it. "It's still fresh." She thought. "And it's human. Genki, I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier." She glimpsed at the other trail and was shocked. It was a trail of pawprints, and these were very large to be normal pawprints. Something else caught her eye. Near one of the pawprints, was a strand of white fur. This shocked her even more.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Then she heard a loud wolf cry. From afar, she could hear trees being knocked down. Something big was coming her way.

Seconds later, a giant white wolf busted through the trees. Its mouth was covered with blood. She spoke to it. "Oh, mighty white wolf god. Why have you attacked a human? Aren't you a kind and protective being?" It didn't answer, instead it just growled. Black tentacles slithered out of its neck. "Oh, no. This one is cursed!" She said. "I mustn't touch him or else I'll be cursed, too!"

It lashed one of its tentacles at Okami, though she was able to dodge it. She quickly took out a kunai and threw it directly to the wolf's eye, blinding it. It howled in pain. Then she quickly took out a kusari-gama. She threw the scythe to the mouth. It stabbed into the muzzle and the chain quickly wrapped around it. She pulled on the chain, causing the wolf to fall on its side. Okami smirked. She had set a trap, which immediately triggered when the wolf fell. Kunais and shurikens flew from the trees and into the wolf, stabbing it a hundred times.

"Pathetic human!" The wolf roared. "You may have defeated me, but you won't defeat my master!"

"Your master?" Okami asked.

"My master will liberate all wolves and destroy all you humans! You will all suffer for destroying our homes and killing most of our kind!"

After those last words, the decayed rapidly, until its skeleton was left. "That was way too easy." Okami thought. "Usually, it takes more than that to kill a god."

The ground began to shake again. Another white wolf busted through the trees. This wolf was different form the last one. This one was much bigger than the last one and it seemed to be nice. It looked at the skeleton of other white wolf, then back to Okami. It spoke to her. "My dear child, you do realize that you killed one of my pups."

Okami fell to her knees and bowed to the wolf. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

"It is alright. My pup was cursed and turned into a demon. You had no choice but to kill him. I will reward you for your bravery but I must also punish you for killing one of my pups. I will give you the power of my deceased pup and his duty as guardian. Wolves everywhere are turning evil. You must capture these evil wolves and purify them. You must also destroy the one who is causing all of this."

"I understand, but will I do this alone?"

"No. My two other pups will assist you. They'll be waiting for you at your village. They have disguised themselves as humans."

"Alright, I accept this responsibility."

"So be it."

The white wolf howled loudly to the sky. The skeleton of the pup began to glow brightly. Suddenly, it started moving. The skeleton ran toward Okami and bit her left arm. She didn't do anything, but grit her teeth. The skeleton began to melt into ooze, which then burned into her skin. When it was completely absorbed into her arm, her skin started to turn pale white. The wolf smirked. "It is complete! Okami of Konoha, you are the Wolf Guardian!

Please review, but no flames!


	2. Meet the Team

Thanks for the reviews, every body! I feel so happy and welcomed! I hope you guys will like this chapter! And yes, I got a few ideas from Princess Mononoke!

Chapter: 1 

In the village of Konoha, another Jonin named Kakashi was waiting near the gate doors. In his hand was a small present. "I hope little sister will like this." He thought. "I had to go through a lot of missions just to get this." The village gate began to open, and he was surprised to see who came in. It was Okami, and there was something different about her. "Yo, little sister." He said. "You look different. What happen to you during the last three years?" She just smiled. "Oh, nothing, big brother!" She looked at the present. "What's that, Onii-chan?"

"This? Don't you know what today is, Okami?"

"Uh…I don't think so."

"Today's your 16th birthday, you adorable little psycho!"

"Hey! Who are you calling a psycho!"

"Sorry. I couldn't help it! Anyways, open the present. I'm sure you'll like it."

Kakashi gave Okami the present. She opened it, and was very surprised. Inside, was a CD player with a headphone set and CD of her favorite music. "Where did you get this, Kakashi?" She asked. "These are very hard to find, not to mention very expensive!" He patted her head. "Believe me, it wasn't very easy, but anything to make you happy, little sister." He said. "That's not the only surprise I got for you!"

"Really!"

"Yup! I finally found a team for you to lead! And you're gong to train them ASAP!"

"Right now?"

"Yeah! Isn't that wonderful?"

"No, it's not! I just came back from a three-year mission! I'm exhausted!'

"Sorry, sis, but you have to train them now."

"I hate you!"

"I know, I love you, too."

At the academy, the team that was assigned to Okami was waiting in the classroom. The team included the twin brothers, Kanji and Kougi, and a young girl named Denri. "Grrrr! Where's our teacher!" She yelled. "I want to go on missions now!" Kanji and Kougi were talking to each other. "She's so impatient!" Kanji said to his brother. Kougi didn't say anything. He was busy sighing and gazing at Denri. "You have got to be kidding me, brother! You know she's not our kind of female! She's way too young for us, and mother won't allow it!" He yelled into his ear. Again, Kougi didn't listen. "Kougi, you are so hopeless."

Minutes later, Okami rushed through the door. "Sorry, I'm late!" She said, gasping for air. "I just came back from a mission and I was in a rush trying to dress presentably." Denri observed her appearance. "Yeah, I noticed." She said, annoyed. Okami's bright blonde hair was tied neatly. She wore a black beanie with cat ears, a red mid-drift jacket with long sleeves that has slits, a long-sleeved fishnet shirt underneath, and black capris. The Hitai-leaf headband was tied around her waist. "Alright, I'm very sorry, okay!" Okami said. "So…uhh…let's go and do some training." Denri yelled at her. "Training? Didn't we do that at the academy? I thought we were going on missions!"

"Sorry, kid. But we're required to take the Bell Training."

"What's that?"

"You'll see."

Kanji whispered to Kougi. "Is this the girl mother told us about?" He asked. Kougi responded. "I guess so, but she doesn't look like she could take down Big Brother."

Okami pointed at the two. "Hey, twerp twins!" She said. "Are you coming with us or what!" Kougi got angry and yelled back at her. "YEAH! WE ARE COMING!" He said. "BUT WE'RE NOT TWERPS. IN FACT WE'RE WAY…." Kanji quickly covered his mouth before he could say anything. "Forgive my twin brother." He said. "He's just sensitive when you call him a twerp." Okami tilted her head in confusion. "Ooooookay." She said. "Anyways, before we could start the training, I want to get to know you first. So let's go outside!"

She walked out the classroom with Denri following behind. Kanji and Kougi were following as well. "Remember, brother." Kanji whispered to Kougi. "We're not supposed to tell, unless we know she's the one." Kougi nodded.

Outside the academy, everyone was sitting under a tree. Okami was sitting on a wooden swing. "Okay, everyone. Tell me about yourselves." She said. "Hey, little girl, why don't you start?"

"Ummm, what should I say?"

"You know, your likes and dislikes, your goals and such."

"Oh! Okay. My name is Denri Yamanaka. I live with my cousin Ino Yamanaka. I like…" She gazed at Kanji. "…a lot of things. I dislike…" She glared at Kougi. "…so many things. My dream is to become a weapon master like my idol Tenten!"

"That was…interesting. Okay, now the twins' turn."

Kanji spoke out. "My name is Kanji Hoshi and this is my twin brother Kougi Hoshi. We have similar likes and dislikes, which are none of your business. And our goals, we're not sure about that yet."

"Okay…That was …uhh…interesting, too. So one for two?"

"Yes, ma'am. Now are you going to tell us about yourself?"

"Oh! Of course! My name is Okami Hatake. I am the youngest Jonin in the village. I have just probably endured what could be the most life-changing experience ever. That is classified information."

Kougi whispered to Kanji. "She probably meant the fight with Big Brother."

Okami got off the swing and clapped her hands. "Alright!" She cheered. "Now that we got to know each other…" Denri jumped in front of her. "We'll start training now!" She asked, excitedly.

"Uhh…What's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah! No."

"What! Why not! All we did today is introduce ourselves!"

"Yeah. And I'm already tired. I just came back from a long mission. So we're going to do the Bell Training tomorrow. Meet me at the clearing in the forest at 5 a.m., and skip breakfast."

"What! Why!"

"Because if you do eat breakfast, you'll be sick to your stomach and puke."

"It's that tough?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I accept your training! Wait! Does this mean you got all dressed up for nothing?"

"Tell me about it. I blame my older brother and his perverted reading material."


End file.
